Forbidden Love
by SkyTamer
Summary: 5 years ago he was banished, but now he has returned to start a new life. Along the way, he meets his worst nightmare once again but can't help but fall in love with her. Akatsukishipping.
1. New Horizons

In the darkness and loneliness of the mysterious Distortion World, the once banished leader of Team Galaxy was writing his dreaded thoughts into a journal he carried with him at all times. Akagi was once a strong young leader until his villainous antics were thwarted by a young girl 5 years ago. He was sucked into a world of nothingness and was presumed dead by all the people Sinnoh who appreciated his demise. He would waste his days away exploring the depths of this world and grew more and more insane as the days rolled by. He was ashamed of himself and was full of grief and regret for what he had planned to do those years back and now he was also upset by how neglected he was by his now disbanded team members. He tried to forget about it and move on but the once 'emotionless' leader had cracked into a fountain of mixed emotions. He hadn't had contact with the outside world for those 5 years. What could've changed in all this time he wondered...

Hikari was now a matured 16 year old who did whatever she pleased and simply enjoyed life. After her well deserved victory over Team Galaxy things had settled down and became a lot more peaceful but during that time, Hikari had gotten a little bored and had pretty much been everywhere in all of Sinnoh. Nothing had happened, just the smiling faces of thankful citizens of the region, until recently.

It was only a few weeks ago that the professors and scientists had discovered something wrong in the fabrics of time and space. Something was disrupting the space time continuum and causing a lot of electronics to fail. The scientists didn't know what it was but the fluctuation was located at the top of Mt. Coronet. They had feared that the Distortion World was trying to morph into the real world but doing that would mean zero gravity, time would come to a halt and nothing would move. This wasn't the case though fortunately, there was something else interrupting the continuum.

Akagi had communicated many times with the legendary beast of the Distortion World, Giratina and had learnt a lot about the true purpose of its world. He had made Giratina angry once and was struck across the face by the beast's claw. It had left a horrid black scar across his left eye and the black substance that Giratina used had gotten under his skin and slowly started to corrupt his body. Akagi's skin had turned pale white and his neck, fingertips, toes and forehead had started to fade to a greyish black color. He also developed wings that were similar to Giratina's, it was like he was turning into Giratina himself, or merely just a copy. The immense power of Akagi's corruption was the real reason for the fluctuations in the fabrics of time and space.

Meanwhile Hikari had offered to go and investigate Mt. Coronet as she had been there before. The scientists and professors were hesitant at first but then remembered that it was her who climbed to the top and saved the world. They nodded and told her that she should wait until morning before taking off on her new journey but she refused and ran back to her house to pack. She hadn't been on a mission for years and was itching to go already so she gathered her things and was soon on the way.

"Oh Hikari you're on yet another big adventure. Promise me you'll be careful and stay away from suspicious people. More have been suddenly popping up lately" Hikari's mother had shed a tear as she hugged her brave daughter.

"It's not that big of an adventure, I'm only climbing Mt. Coronet to do a bit of research. I'll be fine" Hikari replied and hugged her mother in return.

Hikari's mother waved her goodbye as she took to the road. Finally another fun and risky adventure was to be had. After years of serious boredom she could finally have a proper good reason to travel up the mountain.

While she was on her way, memories and flashbacks of what happened those years ago had come rushing back to her. Those crazy colored haired, fashion obsessed villains tried to ruin this beautiful region and shared some personal memories with Hikari.

Mars, the red haired girl who was a bit child like for her age, was always following orders like a puppet. She disliked Hikari because Akagi had always talked about her when Mars had a huge crush on him.

Saturn, the blue haired boy who was a more feminine type than most other boys, was always doing a stupid pose before a battle. He thought Hikari was adorable and had a great fashion sense.

Jupiter, the purple haired lady who was second in command, was a strong fighter and great lead commander. She didn't mind Hikari as a person but she despised her for messing with Team Galaxy.

Then there was Akagi, the light blue haired galactic leader who's plans failed and betrayed his team also. He ended up getting sucked into the dreaded Distortion World which was a fair enough punishment. He had many encounters with Hikari and developed a liking to her bravery and courage. Back in the day when she defeated him in his office, he rewarded her with a beautiful moonstone necklace. She always wore it even though it was Akagi who gave it to her. To her, it was like a symbol of triumph and everyone who saw her would treat her like a true hero.

Hikari had camped the night halfway up the mountain and now that it was morning she could finish her little journey. A strange energy had rushed through her body as if the gravity was disappearing the more higher she reached. The atmospheric pressure had made her dizzy too and gave her a high. She had made it to the top of Mt. Coronet after a strenuous climb and had seen where the fluctuation was coming from, Spear Pillar.

Back inside the Distortion World, Akagi was ready to escape to the outside world for the first time in years. He had pleaded to Giratina to make a portal for him so he could return home and Giratina had agreed that it was finally time to kick him out. It had warned Akagi though, that he would never look like a normal human again. Akagi didn't care, he just wanted to see the world he once tried to destroy, and live again. Giratina reared its head and shot out a dark pulsing energy out of its mouth and formed a swirling portal. Akagi nodded in farewell and then walked towards the portal.

_Good luck in your new life Akagi, _Giratina said telepathically and Akagi was sucked through the pulsating portal. On to visit his home once again...


	2. Saved By The Enemy

Life. What a precious thing it was, a gift from the heavens to anyone lucky enough to experience it. This was something Akagi had taken for granted and now he was given a second chance at it. This time around, he was sure to live it properly. No more hurting people or attempting to destroy the universe and reshape it to his will. He was still without emotion but kept having feelings that it may change one day.

The ride through the portal was strange for Akagi, different to the last time he teleported and the last time was when he was entering the Distortion World…not leaving it.

As soon as he first stepped foot on his former world the sight of it practically blinded him. The light, he hadn't seen light for five whole years and he couldn't open his eyes. The adjustment took a fair while and when he could finally open his stinging blue eyes there was his past standing there, watching his every move but shocked to see him alive. All these years and they finally met again. Same ground, same stance.

Hikari was stopped in her tracks and speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. Was this some kind of sick dream? Or a nightmare turned reality that was fated to happen. She squinted her eyes slightly, just enough to block out the harsh light and make out the figure that stood before her. After a terrifying realization Hikari stepped back slowly hoping the figure would not notice her departure.

"Do not be alarmed!" Akagi held out his hand in a stopping gesture. He blinked and turned away to face Hikari side on. He didn't know why he halted the girl and started to panic.

"A…Akagi…? You're alive. It's been…"

"Five years yes." Hikari's words were trailed off by the mans gruff voice.

She had noticed something very different about Akagi this time around. Had he learnt his lesson and righted his wrongs whilst in his dark imprisonment or was he back to try again. For some strange reason Hikari only wanted to move closer to him and find out why he had returned all of a sudden. He looked weak. Famished. Parched. Motionless and just as she was about to speak again he had collapsed on the spot. Akagi had lay there in a jelly-like heap with an occasional twitch in his arms and legs.

"AKAGI!" Hikari half squealed and ran to the man's corrupted body that lay on top of Spear Pillar. An ear splitting sound followed by pulsating waves emitted from the portal that Akagi had arrived from. It was fading, closing up and Akagi managed to force his head up to take one last look at the world he called home for a long period of his young life. As the last of the pulses and waves ceased, Akagi's heavy head dropped to the ground again. He was so heavily corrupted that his body was beyond adjustment to the earth's atmosphere.

Hikari had some time to think and observe her current situation. Time to think about what actions to take next. She couldn't just leave him here on top of Spear Pillar with an active pulse in his lifeless body. Her observations had shocked her once she moved in closer for a better look. He didn't look normal anymore; his hair was still the lightest tinge of blue, his masculine but lanky body still held shape but there was something very different about Akagi's features. His skin was near snow white with shades of the dullest grey and his fingertips and forehead were a dark grey almost to the fullest of black. The feature that stood out the most to Hikari was the rips in his Team Galaxy uniform he still wore for the years he was held captive within the Distortion World. There were two very distinct lines down both sides of the jacket and vest on his back. Did Giratina attack him? Yes but not across his back…his wound had healed into a black scar across his left eye after being struck by the Beast's deadly claw. Hikari instantly guessed that's what had corrupted his entire body, after five years it had finally spread to every inch of flesh inside and out.

_Poor Guy…_

Hikari felt saddening pains rush through her insides and made the decision to take him home with her. She maneuvered the man's body so she had an easy and firm grasp to drag him down the slopes of Mt. Coronet. The first few levels were nothing but cake but eventually she had to rest.

_Geez Akagi you're heavier than I thought!_

She sighed and knew she had to continue to save his life. During her time struggling to haul Akagi's body down the mountain she started having second thoughts. What if he hadn't changed and decided to turn on the world again? Was she making a mistake or doing a good deed? Hikari knew that goodness triumphed bad and had to do this whether he was still the same or a completely changed man. She wasn't a cruel enough person to leave him up there to simply die.

She had made it, finally the struggle and exhaustion was over. Looking down over Hearthome City, where Hikari and her mother had moved earlier that year, she felt relieved and happy to be home.

Hikari entered her apartment and found a note from her mother on the dining table.

_Dear Hikari,_

_If you are home, I am needed for late night judging at the contest hall. Dinners in the fridge if you get home in time. I hope you had a fun and safe adventure! Don't stay up too late. Brush your teeth and remember…_

_I love you._

_See you tomorrow morning darling._

_Love,_

_Your mother. _

She smiled and turned her attention back to Akagi. He had stirred a bit and eventually started to open his eyes. He found himself lying comfortably across Hikari's couch wrapped in blankets.

"W…where am I?" He murmured softly.

"Safe. You came back to earth and well I thought I'd bring you home to look after."

"You? You're just a kid!"

"Or….I could sell you to science."

"Oh no please don't take me to a lab!"

"Fine. Then shut up, relax and have something to eat. I'm going to heat up my mother's ramen and rice."

"Thank you Hikari."

"You're welcome. Oh and I'm not a _kid _I am of legal driving age now, responsibilities."

Hikari gave him a little wink and set down a meal for Akagi to fill his grumbling tummy. She shook her head at how much his eyes lit up, his mouth simply watered at the tantalizing smell. After the food was consumed, dishes stacked and showers done, Hikari went to bed. She lay there thinking about what she had to say to her mother in the morning when she discovered Akagi asleep on the couch. She also had to get him to the lab even if he protested; he needed to have his health examined.

_Oh well. _She thought and closed her eyes. _See you tomorrow. Goodnight Akagi…_


	3. Tests and Results

The morning had arrived nice and early, sunlight seeping through the velvet curtains that covered the living room windows. The morning was greeted with varieties of bird Pokémon calls and a nice cool climate. Akagi slowly opened his dreary eyes to a sudden shock then realization.

_That's right, _he thought. _I'm in Hikari's apartment._

Snuggled amongst the blankets, he lay there wondering whether he should leave or wait for Hikari to wake from her sleep. He thought it to be quite uncomfortable lying there with growing anxiety starting to hurt in his stomach and chest. This he thought would be a good time to try remembering more of his past and what actions to take next.

_My life's work was obliterated by her. I've forgiven her but now what am I to do? After so much hatred but mutual respect I have grown to like her. The way she saved my life after I could have easily wiped her out with a single strike. Such kindness is touching and enough to warm my cold heart. What is happening to me? Am I really changing? Is it the right thing to do? Aggghhhh! So many questions doing my goddamn head in!_

Akagi clutched onto his head tightly. He wasn't used to any of this. A human who once ditched all emotions, now suddenly being hit by them. It was very frustrating to him because he did not know how to react. He tried to drown his current thoughts and think about his old friends.

_Jupiter, Saturn, and of course Mars. I wonder how those guys are going. Would they remember me?_

Akagi heard footsteps and a clutter at the front door. Hikari's mother had returned home. It felt like minutes until she finally opened the door and entered her apartment. Akagi silently grabbed hold of his blankets and half hid his head underneath them, hoping she wouldn't notice but to his horror she walked right passed him and opened up the curtain.

_Phew…_He thought in grave relief but this didn't last long as she turned around and jumped on the spot.

"Oh my! Who are you?" Johanna screeched, hand over heart.

"Uhhmm…" Akagi became speechless. He hadn't a clue what to say or do.

To his relief, Hikari came running out of her room and into the living room where her mother and Akagi were situated.

"Mom, I can explain!" Hikari quickly butted in. "This is Akagi. Remember? Former Team Galaxy leader?"

"HIKARI! Why on earth are you bringing in dangerous men?"

"Akagi's changed now. He isn't like what he used to be. I saved his life and today we are going out to get him checked up and get his life back to together. Isn't that right Akagi?" Hikari turned to him and he started to get up off the couch.

"Uhhmm yeah I guess" He scratched the back of his head.

"Ok darling I hope you know what you are doing. Be careful"

And the duo got ready and left for their adventure.

Finally arriving in Sandgem Town, Akagi and Hikari made their way to the lab. Hikari was desperately hoping that Professor Rowan would tell her Akagi was going to be all right. As they walked through the entrance door it seemed like time had suddenly stopped. The scientists and professors stared at them, mainly Akagi and alerted Rowan right away.

"Oh dear me what happened to you Akagi?" Prof. Rowan gasped. He gestured them to follow him to the back room for tests and a check up. Hikari was surprised by how well Prof. Rowan was treating him.

"Remember when I went on an expedition up Mt. Coronet to uncover the source of those strange fluctuations? Well Akagi returned through a portal and he saw me and just collapsed and…"

Hikari was brushed off quickly.

"Take it slowly Hikari. Haha you've always been a very energetic young lady. Now Akagi I don't need to hear about how you escaped that dreaded Distortion World as I am well educated in the area of transportation portals. You need to tell me how your body became so badly corrupted. The distortion wouldn't have been enough to cause it"

Rowan sat him onto a chair and checked him over, starting from his face.

"It was Giratina. I made him angry and he struck me over my eye. I didn't bleed but I felt the dark poison or whatever it was seep through my face and eventually, my entire body. No major changes have happened for 2 years. It all happened before that, in my first years in that place, well that's how long I think anyway, I've completely lost all time over that stage" He lowered his head and awaited scans and blood tests.

Hikari sat by him and rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She could tell he was suffering more than physical damage, deep down under all that darkness she knew he was hurting emotionally and mentally and she wanted to stick by him until he fully recovered, inside and out.

Painful hours passed as the testing had finished and the results were complete. Akagi remained silent for most of the time and both him and Hikari waited for the news. Prof. Rowan returned to the room holding a long sheet of paper. When they greeted him he started to read:

"Well Akagi it looks like you are going to be all right. After conducting multiple tests I am now aware that the corruption has been complete and no more will happen to you physically. The bad news is that you will never look like a normal human being again. I am sorry. I suggest you return every so often to be checked on just so we can keep records and updates of your health and wellbeing but other than that you're free to go restart a new life for yourself, and please be good this time bahahaha!"

Prof. Rowan walked off with a cheesy grin on his white moustachio'd face. After his departure, Hikari couldn't help smiling and hugged Akagi, almost squeezing him. He returned a slight smile on the corner of his mouth and they both walked out of the lab ready to find Akagi's home and friends. Hikari was more than ready to help him regain his life here in Sinnoh.


	4. Distant Memories

The feeling of freedom began to overwhelm Akagi, sure he could do as he pleased whilst roaming the Distortion World but it was a bare world of nothingness. No social interaction, no time, no seasons, no nature, no nothing, just a mirrored distortion of Sinnoh that seemed to fit the likings and preferences of the magnificent beast Giratina. Akagi seemed to enjoy the feeling of the midday sun tingle and warm his frosty pale skin; perhaps it would suck the deadness out of him and breathe life through his body again. He paid close attention to his surroundings, making sure to take in everything properly.

_Hmmph. These humans are disgusting, taking their land for granted. Weak sentimental fools._

Akagi sighed. He thought he would never understand the thoughts and emotions of people and continued to walk. Hikari had noticed him looking around and realized they hadn't spoken for quite a while. It had taken them about an hour or more on their path to Sunyshore City, Akagi's hometown and there was still a fair while to go until they reached their destination. It was here Akagi had spent most of his childhood growing up as a lone but intelligent young boy. He didn't have many friends and preferred to be in the company of machines, tinkering away with them for hours on end. He never wanted to put his education and intelligence towards the benefit of humans; he despised them and saw them for nothing but wasteful beings of strife that suffered because of weak and incomplete human spirit. He wanted to end it as it became worrisome to him and that's what he did. Akagi created an empire and almost succeeded…if it wasn't for…Hikari.

Akagi turned to her but did not speak a word. He remembered how strong she was and he also remembered that it was her willpower, determination and compassion that made her strong and gave her the ability to defeat him and send him to his prison to rot and suffer. Was he wrong about emotion? These emotions were more spirit and less pathetic than emotions such as empathy and happiness and so on.

Suddenly Akagi felt a strong sickly feeling strike inside his stomach and his mind went to work. Thoughts and memories came pouring out like a broken tap.

_According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded... There should have been no strife. But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it... I find the state of things to be deplorable..."_

The beginning of Akagi's reign. He began to get a terrible feeling in his stomach and heart but then he started to remember something else…the moment he first met Hikari, in her short pink skirt, tall white boots, black top, red scarf, white hat, her dark hair pulled back with yellow clips.

_I see. You must be the one I've been hearing about. The foolhardy one that's trying to stand up to Team Galaxy. Although I'd hardly expected to see that the challenger is a mere child. I heard that our Commanders had a rough time with you... I know why you are here; I can sense it in you. It's about Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, correct? You want to save them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead, I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing of them._

_But I must say... You are a remarkable specimen. Those beings have nothing to do with you, do they not? But you still came to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and lacking human heart. You were compelled to come here by vacuous sentimentality! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!_

Akagi started to ache and feel awful. These memories just hit him like a Dimensional Scream and he hated himself for what he had become, a monster. His intellect was put to waste on a silly childhood dream or should he say…nightmare. His last words before Hikari defeated him were ones he would never forgot…

_Now all will end. And everything will begin. With this Red Chain, I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash all your power for me... Palkia/Dialga the mythical beings and the masters of space/time! This will bring about the destruction of all things. With everything gone, there will be no fighting and no strife. Can you feel space/time distorting? Only I can choose to stop it. This is the mythical beings that create Sinnoh! Palkia/Dialga the ancient deity of space/time! This world cannot be molded into the ultimate world I seek! It's far easier to create a new world than to change this one! A new world in which I am ruler of all things! I shall become a deity!_

_Oh! Palkia/Dialga... This is... Fantastic! Beautiful! It's the creating of a new galaxy! My new world! ... Wh-what?_

Failure. Akagi was rendered powerless and defeated by Hikari; she saved the world, and his life, without him realizing it. He turned to her again and finally spoke his mind.

"Hikari, I know I became a monster and tried to destroy everything because of my own selfish needs. You stopped me and in the end saved my life. I may have ended up in a dark confinement but it was punishment enough. I was given a second chance and you saved me once again. All I wanted to say was thank you Hikari. Your courage has made you strong and I admire you for it."

Akagi was out of breath. Such kind words were enough to weaken him, as he was not used to this sort of talk.

"Akagi, you don't need to thank me. You saved yourself by changing your ways and willing to ditch your past." Hikari smiled and rubbed Akagi's back in an upwards/downwards motion.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I am actually excited to revisit my hometown." He took notice of the gentle touching Hikari took out on his back. He liked the sensation it gave and continued to walk on comfortably.

Both of them looked ahead and noticed a town with roads that ran along the top of the ground level, connecting sections of the city. It was Sunyshore and they were almost there.

"Look Akagi! We're finally here! Sunyshore is just over this clearing. When we arrive in town I think you should change your outfit. The Team Galaxy thing was so 5 years ago. I should get you into something a little more sophisticated…and sexy." Hikari chuckled charmfully, batting a wink towards Akagi who widened his eyes slightly.

Akagi, the man who rid all human emotions felt slightly sick in his stomach as he felt his cheeks warm up with a tingling bite. The man was feeling something very odd and new over what Hikari had said and done and it wasn't long until he realized just what that feeling was…

_Oh sh**!_


	5. Black Emotions

Akagi had to endure many routines of trying on outfits at Sunyshore's popular store. He did this with apathy of course, almost to the brink of annoyance but Hikari insisted he change his attire to keep a low profile and besides his Team Galaxy suit had grown stale. There were dual rips in the back of his jacket from the retractable wings he acquired from Giratina, this wasn't a good look and he needed to make sure he kept his wings sealed inside of him as not to startle Hikari, she only assumed Giratina attacked him from behind as well as his face.

Hikari was down to her last three outfits for Akagi to try. He smoothly walked out of the dressing room wearing a low cut top and the tightest of jeans. Hikari couldn't help but laugh. She rolled straight onto her back and kicked her legs vigorously in the air; Akagi received a clear view of her panties…

"Uhh how do I look?" He murmured with an almost embarrassed expression.

"You…look uhh great…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry." Hikari's eyes were flooding with hysterical tears.

"No there's no way, my crotch feels like it's in a vice and I can hardly move, not to mention the really flamboyant shirt!"

Akagi furiously stampeded back into the dressing room and tried on one more outfit before ever so desperately wanting to leave the horrid joint. It didn't take him long before he revealed his next set of apparel – a decent black pinstripe suit, slacks with a white shirt and vest set, definitely Akagi's style. He opened his arms towards Hikari as if to ask for opinion but she just sat there and didn't make a sound. All he could see were her crystal blues eyes enlightened with dazzling sparkles.

"Wow Akagi you look…amazing!" She quickly leaped up from her seat and embraced him ever so tightly. Akagi returned the hug kindly but quickly retrieved after a few seconds. He was relieved, _no more of this crap_ he thought to himself. When discarding his old threads he noticed something still remaining in his inner pocket and grasped the cold metal item before leaving. It was his butterfly knife he dearly referred to as 'Ebony'. It helped him get through some rough times so he was not going to let go of it so easily. After checking for blood stains Akagi discarded his old suit and retracted Ebony into his new pants pocket. He felt a new relief of freedom within himself after dispatching his old Team Galaxy uniform, the symbol of destruction and the domination of the universe. He occasionally felt the urge to burn the threads but wanted to keep his calm and not let his self hate and regret shine through.

"So Akagi are you ready to visit your home?" Hikari looked worried. Deep inside she knew how awful he must've been feeling but there was something more. She couldn't make it out just now but he wanted to be some place else than here, a place he felt more at home. Somewhere like Veilstone City, the city that held the infamous Team Galaxy Headquarters – where Akagi was king, a castle that frightened the citizens with its gruesome appearance and a band of malicious minions that did all of Akagi's evil biddings with a simple point of the finger.

Realizing that he hadn't answered Hikari's question he nodded and followed her towards the stairs and then the high roads. The roads contained solar panels which were converted into walkways that connected the buildings that were situated above ground level in Sunyshore and Akagi's grandfather's house, where he had spent most of his childhood, was one of them.

They arrived at the house but things were not looking good. The property appeared to be abandoned and for quite some time. Hikari started to panic and talked to the couple next door. They looked up at Akagi with an expression of sincerity.

"We're sorry. Your Grandfather passed away two years ago from cardiac arrest".

Akagi just stood there, blank expression and before anyone could console the man he turned away and began to leave the city. Hikari thanked the couple for their information and quickly ran after him. She knew words weren't the best with Akagi and decided to slide her hand along his lower back as some form of comfort.

"I need to visit Veilstone City" Akagi softly demanded.

Hikari simply nodded and released her hand from the man's back.

"I understand".

So the adventure continued. Hikari knew that the broken man would not return to his hometown but until he decided where he was going to settle down she would be there with him at all times. The route from Sunyshore to Veilstone City wasn't as long as the previous routes the duo took to arrive in Sunyshore but with plenty of rest and stops they eventually made it.

"How about a break Akagi? You don't look well. A little food, drink and sleep would do you good and besides, it's starting to get dark". Hikari found shelter amongst a hollowed out willow tree and placed her blankets from her bag onto the ground inside. Hikari was used to camping out and because Akagi wanted to leave Sunyshore immediately they had no choice. She gestured the man over to her and she helped him get comfy. A fire was lit just outside the hollow with bread, rice and hot tea cooking, the rumbling of Akagi's tummy made for a little humor to lighten the atmosphere. He wasn't taking things easy during this time but when the food and tea were finished warmth spread through his body.

"Mmm thank you Hikari. I was too emotional I forgot to eat!" Hikari couldn't believe it but she could have sworn she heard a faint chuckle under his breath. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder whilst smoothly rubbing his back like earlier.

"That's ok sweetie. Take some rest now, we'll leave first thing in the morning for Veilstone". She gently wrapped the man into an armor of blankets and wished him goodnight. After putting out the fire, Hikari laid down and embraced the softness of the blankets herself, time for an undisturbed night of peaceful sleep.

BUT

The peace was short-lived as Hikari woke to a chorus of painful and horrendous moaning and screams. She glanced over to where Akagi was sleeping but he was nowhere to be found. As she scanned her surroundings with nothing but torchlight she noticed a figure not too far away from where she was standing. She ran as fast as she could and when she arrived her heart stopped, flashlight dropped, a pool of blood trailing her way and a damaged figure with light blue hair.

**A/N: Hey hope the ending to this chapter wasn't too gruesome. I know things are getting that way but I'm trying to keep it mild as possible I promise XD. I hope you are enjoying the story so far; I'm having fun writing it! I do apologize for the chapters being shorter than most pro fanfics but eh I'm grateful for the reviews so keep them coming! Ideas will tend to make their way into my stories.**


	6. Wounds Of Shame

**A/N: Warning the beginning of this chapter contains some graphic material. Enjoy!**

It was the most horrendous sight Hikari had ever seen. The young girl shivered and twitched while slowly taking her footing back. Hot tears beaded the surface of her eyelids and short whimpers escaped from her timid mouth. She was terrified. Akagi…he was trembling, obviously in pain from what he had inflicted on himself. He was tightly gripping his knife Ebony, dripping with blood, with a shaking hand. He heard Hikari's shocked presence and told her to retreat until he calmed himself down and brought himself together. The man was shirtless on such a cold night but what was worse was that there were two long and thin gashes along his back. The wounds leaked with dark black liquid with a crimson tinge – Akagi's blood. Underneath the man's lowered body were two thickly feathered unattached wings.

"Akagi! You cut your wings out…?" Hikari gasped, wanting to move in closer but she was signaled to stay back.

"My body is destroyed Hikari, corrupted, ruined, I want it to go away. I want all my pain and suffering to disappear" The man seemed to be very content with his words and he seemed to be eerily peaceful.

"You need to settle down and drop that knife before you do something horrific. Please Akagi for me". Hikari pleaded for dear life that he didn't harm himself anymore and he obeyed. Shortly after ending her sentence Akagi had loosened his grip on Ebony and allowed it to fall gracefully onto the bloodstained grass. This was cue for Hikari to come running and that's just what she did. The young girl knelt down by Akagi's side and brought him in for a very tight but comfortable hug. She was careful with his tender back and caressed the side of his pale cold face.

"You scare me sometimes Akagi. Let's get you healed up and back to bed".

Hikari reached into her travel bag and pulled out a jar that contained a greenish-blue paste. She unscrewed the lid and dipped two fingers in and lathered them up. When she gathered an adequate amount Hikari smeared the paste along the gaping wounds emerging from Akagi's back.

"Yikes! That's cold! What is it?" Akagi twitched and shivered with each gentle touch. His wounds were very tender and would take some time to fully heal.

"It's a special paste my grandmother invented. It can heal even the most deep of injuries. It contains Potion, Oran berries, Sitrus berries and a hint of elixir, the best healing medicine around".

"Your grandmother is skilled with medicine I'm assuming". Akagi asked rhetorically.

"Oh yes she can make anything from poison antidotes to completely reviving someone who is close to death. She's wonderful!" Hikari's eyes lit up but homesickness tugged at her heart.

Once finished applying the soothing paste Hikari tightened the lid to the jar and placed it back into her bag. She pulled out a large white bandage and carefully wrapped it around Akagi's torso. He watched her the whole time and thought what a wonder she was. Hikari stroked Akagi's face once more and helped him up, arm over shoulder towards the hollow where they had been sleeping. She set the man down gently and tucked him in for a second time.

"Goodnight Akagi. Get some rest this time please". She brushed her soft lips over his rough cheek then turned around to make herself comfortable again within the embrace of the blankets. Akagi's cheeks flushed a mild pink, which caused him to form a slight smile against his will.

"Goodnight Hikari".

The next morning…

The morning sun seeped through delicate white clouds with an elegant silver lining. It was a beautiful sight that stirred Hikari to wake. She was feeling pumped and ready for the day, as the sun had seemed to thaw out her cold body from the night before. A huge wave of relief washed over her as she noticed Akagi safe and asleep in the hollow.

_Poor guy_ she kept thinking but her smile grew and turned into a devious smirk.

"Wakey wakey hands off steaky!" the girl yelled harshly. Akagi was stirring slowly and mumbling an arsenal of curses under his breath. His eyelids struggled to open against the harsh sun but he eventually managed.

"Argh! Hikari not so loud please".

"Sorry sweetie but we need to pack and get a move on if you want to make it to Veilstone". She started to fold and pack away the blankets.

"Fine but first, we eat!" Akagi grabbed a can containing Pokeblocks from Hikari's bag, cracked it open and munched away like it was Christmas. Food was flying everywhere due to way he just scoffed it down.

"Man not eating for five years must've been rough or something!" Hikari placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at Akagi's disgustingness.

"You bet!" He replied and finished it off seconds later. He stood there rubbing his now fulfilled stomach, wiping his mouth in the process. He put his shirt on carefully and his vest and nodded to let Hikari know he was now ready to leave.

The duo made sure they left nothing behind and off they went on yet another adventure. They were very happy that the route wouldn't take as long as it did on previous journeys. Eye contact was occasionally made along the way and emotions and feelings were cycling between them both. Akagi sometimes thought he felt a slight touch glide along his own hand as if someone were trying to grab hold. He felt anxious about it but thought it was cute.

Just as they thought, Veilstone City was just around the corner. Akagi felt his stomach back flip from the thoughts of what his friends would say, he did after all kind of just _abandon_ them…he wasn't sure whether they'd be thrilled to see him or dread it. Maybe they weren't even there or maybe they had fled the entire region altogether. Who knew? Akagi didn't know but there was only one way to find out.

"Well here goes nothing Akagi, you ready for this?" Hikari had said nervously but it was Akagi who should've been even more nervous. He sat down on a rock to the side of the city entrance.

"Just give me a moment to recollect my thoughts and calm myself down". He was terrified. Hikari could clearly see his wasn't taking this easy. Shortly after reassuring the man, Hikari tugged his arm signaling him to move. He agreed and followed close behind her.

_This is something I have to do. I cannot back out now. Come on Akagi you aren't scared are you? Ok ok calm down man and pull yourself together…._

He cleared his throat and brushed the grass off his clothes.

_Let's do this!_


End file.
